Please don't leave me
by Koneko Kamiya
Summary: Sana-chan loses someone important, what can Hayama do to help her? (>_
1. Prologue

Okay. This is going to be short. Just a prologue to the Kodocha fanfic I will write whenever I find the time to do so (AHHHHHHHHHH: I've got my mocks in a month!!!!!!!!... ^^;;)  
  
Disclaimer: Kodomo no Omocha obviously doesn't belong to me. If it did, Sana and Aki-chan would have been a couple after the first two episodes... ^^;; ehem... scratch that...   
Anyways ^^... Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana-sensei.   
  
Warning! Character death! no it's not Sana-chan and NO it's not my poor Aki-chan. Even though he probably would have wanted to kill himself after he realised he's stuck with the (ugh!) disgusting name 'Herik' in the italian series. ( Don't take it personally, anyone who is reading this and is called 'Herik'... i just like Akito soooooooo much more. ^^;;)  
  
Huh?! ok, I'm shutting up now... ^^;;  
  
Actually one last thing. This series takes place before Sana leaves to star in that film with Naozumi. This is going to be a sort of alternate universe... ^^ YAY!!! This means she hasn't realised her feelings for Akito yet... :: evil grin :: ^^  
  
  
  
  
Please don't leave me : Prologue.  
  
  
  
Akito Hayama awoke as a pale beam of sunlight casually entered his bedroom. Birds were singing cheerfully outside and he could faintly hear the sounds of the first people walking by on the street below his window. Overall it seemed a pretty normal morning.  
  
But something felt strange.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and gazed around the room. His eyes recognized the two model dinosaurs resting on his desk and confirmed that this was indeed his bedroom. Then why did he feel so weird?  
  
He was about to sit up when his mind registered something unusual. His shirt felt cold and damp just below his left shoulder. He shook his head as if to clear it and he suddenly realized something else. A pleasant warmth was radiating from the spot on his chest where a small hand was resting on, holding on to the material of his shirt tightly. Now fully awake, Akito became aware of the weight on his shoulder and of the sounds of another person's regular breathing.  
  
And he suddenly recalled what had happened the day before.   
  
Tresses of brown hair tickled his neck as he shifted position a bit, trying not to wake the sleeping girl beside him. The girl stirred and tightened her grip on his shirt. She wearily opened her big brown eyes, not really understanding were she was. Her eyes were all puffed up and red from crying and it was obvious she had cried herself to sleep.   
  
She looked up at him and broke down again. She started sobbing loudly, tears spilling down her cheeks, her whole body shaking. Akito sat up, and crushed the girl to his chest trying to calm her down. He held the weeping girl as she murmured "It's not fair!" into his shoulder over and over again. "I know it's not fair Sana-chan, life is never fair." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
  
  
:: sweatdrops :: ok, I know the title's very bad, but Hey! It's 1 am and I'm practically falling asleep, I couldn't think of anything more original ... maybe I'll change it when I get the new chapters out...  
  
btw... The quicker you review, the faster I'll type... ^^ :: coughHINTcough ::  
  
dewa mata!  
  
koneko   
  
:: yawns, curls up on Tai's bed and falls asleep :: ^^ (don't forget I'm a kitten, not only that but I challenged Meeko for the right to sleep on Taichi's bed and looks like I won. ^^ She's gonna hafta sleep on Kari's... ^^;;) 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, uh, here's the next chapter of 'Please don't leave me' my first kodocha fanfic, series actually.   
Go on and read it, and please review! ^^   
  
Warning: angsty!!!!!!   
  
  
A/N: this chapter takes place the day before the prologue. And the whole series takes place in Sana's first year at Junior High school; this means no film with Naozumi, no Broadway, no misunderstandings with Aki-chan (ok, they misinterpret each other's feelings ALL the time, but still... ^^) and Hayama is not with Fuuka. He hasn't even noticed her; SHE has, but that's another matter. (Hell, who WOULDN'T notice a guy like Hayama Akito? ^^ :: drool ::)  
  
Taichi: Hey! What about me?!  
Koneko: :: sweet smile :: I love you too don't worry ^^ and read the disclaimer while you're at it!   
Taichi: :: pulls out card and clears his throat :: ehem... Kodomo no Omocha does _not_ belong to Koneko Kamiya as much as she would like that. If the series belonged to her, she would have Hayama all for herse... O_o HEY! This isn't fair! :: sulks ::  
Hayama: Ooh he's jealous! :: evil snicker ::  
Taichi: ::blushing:: SHUT UP!  
Koneko: :: sweatdropping:: ... guys... ^^;;  
  
ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!! ^^  
on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please don't leave me: Chapter 1  
  
by: Koneko Kamiya  
=^.^=  
  
  
  
  
  
She was walking through a huge meadow full of wild flowers, the long grass brushing against her bare legs. The feeling of the warm breeze against her skin was exhilarating as she twirled round happily in the sunshine. She let herself fall back closing her eyes and landed on the soft grass. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see the sunlight, a warm color in front of her eyes, so bright it was almost painful. She opened her eyes again and stared at the cloudless sky, the corners of her lips curving upwards into a smile. It was then that she suddenly saw Him.  
  
He was looking down at her, an amused smile on his face, holding a pale blue flower in his hand. He grabbed her hand and helped her sit up. Still with her hand held tightly in his he let his eyes wonder over her; over her soft brown hair, her amber eyes, her ruby lips...  
  
She blushed and lowered her gaze, but was surprised when she felt his fingers tucking a stray lock of her silky hair behind her ear. She gasped as he tucked the delicate flower in her hair, his fingers lingering on her neck, his touch as soft as butterfly wings.   
  
She looked up at him and found herself staring into his beautiful eyes... His eyes, usually so cold and distant, were now warm and loving. She was startled when he blinked, but soon lost herself in his eyes again. She suddenly realized why people thought that eyes were the mirrors of a person's soul, they reflected exactly what the person was feeling at that particular instant. And his eyes showed only love...  
  
He leaned closer, their foreheads almost touching, and she suddenly felt his warm breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and chewed her lower lip nervously just as he closed the small distance between them letting his lips brush against hers.  
  
His lips were soft and warm, just as she remembered; only that this time she kissed him back. She felt his arms encircling her waist, laying her down onto the soft grass. One of her hands rested on his chest holding onto the material of his shirt tightly, and the other stroked his hair tenderly.  
  
The clear sky, the warm breeze, the sweet smell of wild flowers, the soft chirping of crickets; all was perfect. Too perfect.   
  
KURATA SANA TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, KURATA SANA TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE   
  
Sana Kurata awoke with a start, opening her big brown eyes wearily… She looked around the classroom and into the eyes of her classmates who were all staring at her. She yawned loudly and blinked a couple of times and when her vision focused, she noticed that the teacher was glaring at her. She smiled sheepishly hoping to escape the certain punishment.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" the teacher snarled impatiently while at the same time tapping her fingernails on the desk.  
  
"Uh… sorry?" Sana displayed her cutest and most sincere smile but it faltered under the stern gaze of the teacher.  
  
"Kurata-san, they are calling you from the office. It wouldn't be polite to let the principal wait." the teacher snarled again. She was not the type of person who liked famous people, especially not _clueless_ famous people.  
  
Sana stood up, nearly knocking her desk over in the process, and bowed to the teacher apologizing again. Then she ran out of the classroom and towards the principal's office.   
  
Back in the room a girl with medium-length brown hair frowned at the other girl speeding down the corridor. She had heard what she was whispering during her dream. A boy's name. HIS name.   
(A/N: somebody's going to have a jealous fit sooner or later... ^^;;)  
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
They were walking silently under the soft light of the moon, her hand held tightly in his. She shivered in the cold winter breeze and he hugged her closer to him, sighing happily when she rested her head on his shoulder, her silky hair tickling his neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
He breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo; strawberries and vanilla. He idly wondered if her lips tasted like that too... but he was startled out of that train of thoughts when she suddenly stopped walking and motioned him to sit on a bench next to her. He complied and as soon as he sat down, she snuggled up to him, seeking more warmth. She gazed up into his face and closed her eyes expectantly... he noticed this and gulped, his cheeks reddening. Nevertheless, he slowly closed the distance between them letting his lips brush against hers. She tasted exactly like he remembered... fruit juice. (A/N: ^-^) He smiled against her lips and hugged her closer to him, feeling her heart beat quickening against his chest...  
  
TWOCK   
  
Akito Hayama rubbed the sore spot on his head and gazed menacingly at the angry teacher standing in front of him. Sengoku-sensei (A/N: that's his name in the Italian series; you know, the mean, sadistic 'teacher' that hates Hayama with a passion... if you know his real name could you please tell me? ^^ anyway... ) opened his mouth to speak but Akito stood up interrupting him...  
  
"I know, I know. The 'Hayama get out of this classroom' thing... no need to repeat yourself twice a day. I'm getting out already." and with that Akito walked calmly out of the room and left.  
  
Sengoku-sensei growled in frustration, that... that _'boy'_ always managed to make him look like a fool. Oh but he was going to make him pay for this... maybe a surprise test the next day or something more personal, something that could get the brat kicked out of school for good.   
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
Sana was walking down the corridor lazily gazing out of the windows at the pouring rain. She had a bad feeling about this. Why would the principal want to see her? She new she hadn't done anything wrong... well apart from sleeping in class that is. She blushed fiercely as she remembered the dream she had been having in class that morning... why had she been dreaming about HIM anyway? It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything... it wasn't like she loved her best friend. Dang, why couldn't she figure him out? He was kind and caring one moment but made fun of her the next. She HATED him for confusing her like this!   
  
Sana shook her head and tried to stop thinking about him for a moment realizing that she couldn't. He was always on her mind, one way or another. She had hated him at the start, really hated him, but now... but now things were different. They weren't enemies any more and they had even kissed. Sure HE had kissed HER and she had screamed _extremely_ loud, so much for a first kiss. Their second kiss was different... sure it was still him who had initiated the kiss, but that time she hadn't pulled away. She had let him kiss her... must have been the snow, the Christmas atmosphere, his eyes. Yeah, his eyes were part of the problem. They were so beautiful, but most of the time they were distant or narrowed in anger. However, she had noticed how his eyes changed when they were together, his gaze softened and he looked at her almost... almost fondly.   
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when she reached the principal's office. Looking at the oak door the bad feeling came back and she shivered. What was so scary about an office anyway? The principal was very very nice, kind and almost as weird as his younger brother (A/N: NaruNaru... if you know who I'm talking about... ^^) He wasn't going to bite her or anything... Sana sighed and rested her hand on the cold metal doorknob and pushed the door open, pasting her cutest smile on her face. She was greeted with the serious expression on the principal's features. She winced inwardly, it wasn't like him to be so composed... she gathered her courage and stepped into the room.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" she whispered, struggling to talk normally.  
  
~°~°~°~°~   
  
Akito had been walking around the school for a while now and was bored out of his mind. He would have actually preferred to remain in class and listen to the lesson... not that he would be listening anyway. He blushed thinking back to his dream; her in his arms, his lips on hers, she actually kissing him back for once... Yeah right! As if anything like that would ever happen. She was unreachable, an angel, a goddess. She belonged to another world and he didn't deserve to become part of it. What had he done to deserve her love? Nothing. She had helped him and his family more than words could ever describe. She had given him his life back but had taken his heart with her.   
  
He had suddenly fallen in love with her. A love so deep it was almost painful. He had woken up one morning and realized that he couldn't live without her; he couldn't live without her smile, without her soft voice, without her caring eyes. He couldn't live without her period. He should be happy to know that she didn't hate him, for he was sure of that. She was far too loving and innocent to hate anybody. He was fairly sure she actually cared for him, but unfortunately those feelings were the feelings of a friend, or, at the most, a mother. Yes, she had been like a mother to him right from the start; scolding him, helping him, holding him, giving him love and affection when he needed them the most.   
  
That should have been enough for him; it wasn't. He craved for affection, since he had received so little during his childhood; but he needed more than motherly love. He needed the love only a girlfriend could give, the love made up of kisses, hugs, sweet words whispered into each other's ears, a love that could make him feel alive and part of something special. He needed her love. He needed HER.   
  
He gazed longingly out of the window and into the pouring rain, resting the palm of his hand against the cold surface of the glass. The rain suited his mood perfectly: depressing and frustrating. He sighed and then kicked the wall, hard. Ignoring the pain in his foot he resumed walking down the plain school corridor.  
  
Akito didn't know why he even bothered coming to school... it wasn't like he attended class anyway. It was hard going to school when he had all the teachers against him. They did not trust him but that was expected. He had been a rebel the year before, but he had changed. She had changed him.  
  
He went through the glass doors that led outside, and stood under the pouring rain. He started walking towards the school gates when he noticed a figure sitting motionless under one of the tall trees in the school garden. Akito walked closer and gasped when he realized who it was.  
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
She stared into space, not noticing the rain that was falling all around her, drenching her clothes. Raindrops were falling down her hair and onto her face, as she just sat there, hugging her knees.   
  
Sana wasn't crying she was too deep into shock to do so. Her eyes were wide, and she was shivering helplessly. She didn't notice the boy that was running towards her, calling out her name.   
  
He ran up to her, touching her shoulder gently, but she remained motionless. He knelt down next to her and started shaking her shoulders, gently at first but his movements were getting more frantic as he realized that she wasn't responding.  
  
"Kurata! Kurata get a grip!" realizing that that wouldn't work he did the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Sana... Sana-chan please! Please tell me what's wrong!"  
  
That shook her. He had never before called her by her first name except maybe in her dreams. She slowly turned round and stared into his deep eyes, frantic with concern.   
  
"A... Akito?"   
  
"Sana what's wrong?"   
  
Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she let out a little whimper.  
  
"Ma... mama, Rei-kun........ car accident....... d... d... dead." she closed her eyes and forced herself to continue   
  
" THEY... THEY'RE DEAD! Akito, what am I going to do know?" she stuttered in anguish.   
  
Sana started to cry freely now, tears falling down her cheeks, mixing with the cold rain.  
  
"Oh, Sana..." Akito didn't know what to say. How could you comfort a person that had to endure such a loss? He tried to think of something but was startled when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder sobbing bitterly.   
  
  
Akito hugged the girl, the princess of his dream world, close to him, trying to comfort her. The feeling of her in his arms was pure bliss but he quickly dismissed the thought, feeling extremely guilty.  
  
She drew in a shuddering breath trying to calm down but failed miserably, the mixture of her warm tears and the icy rain was drenching Akito's back and he shivered in the chilly November air. He drew Sana in closer trying to shield her form the rain and the cold air, but most of all from the pain.   
  
Akito still felt the pain of his own mother's death... and he had never even known her. He could imagine what the trembling girl was feeling now; despair, anguish, loneliness... all things he had experienced for most of his life.   
  
He slowly stood up, pulling Sana with him but the only thing that kept her standing were his arms round her waist. She didn't even realize it, she was crying too hard. So Akito effortlessly picked the girl off the ground and held her in his arms.   
  
"I'm taking you home, Sana-chan" he whispered softly into her ear   
  
"NO!" she practically yelled "I never even want to see that house again. Not until my Mama comes back!" with that she started babbling incoherently and just shook her head.   
  
Akito sighed and held her tighter. "Ok then, you're coming home with me..."   
  
This time she tried to stifle her sobs and nodded her head like a little child. Akito had to resist the urge to kiss her forehead, but just closed his eyes and started walking home.  
  
The rain kept falling, soaking the ground, as Akito trudged home silently. Sana had fallen asleep in his arms but was still crying. Seeing her like this was tearing his heart apart and he was fighting against his own tears. However, tears started to roll down his cheeks, clouding his vision. He burst out sobbing clutching his precious bundle to his heart, resting his chin on top of her head, his tears stinging his eyes.   
  
"This isn't fair..." he whispered to himself "This shouldn't be happening to her"   
  
He let out an anguished wail   
  
"Why?!"   
  
  
  
  
~ to be continued ~   
  
  
  
whoa! nice depressing chapter! ^^ The fact is that I find it extremely hard to write happy fics... I don't know why... it just doesn't work.   
Anyway... I know Akito and Sana were totally OOC in this chapter...  
  
Hayama: I don't pine after her like some love-sick puppy! :: snarl ::  
Koneko: you don't?! ^-^ Oh my, then I've completely misinterpreted the whole series! ^^  
Hayama: :: mutters something under his breath that I wouldn't dare write in case any kid stumbles in here... :: ^^;;  
  
Anyway... I wrote this chapter in the middle of the serious disease called 'writer's block' and I personally think it's one of the crappiest things I've ever written :: shrugs :: anyway you decide... please Review... they're really helpful for boosting my non-existent ego. ^^  
  
:: Koneko runs up and about screaming 'reviews! reviews!' until Hayama karate-chops her on the head which causes her to fall to crash to the floor murmuring 'itai', Taichi snickers... and Hayama murmurs 'revenge is sweet' under his breath ::   
  
neway....   
see ya all soon with the next chapter! ^^  
  
Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
luv  
Koneko Kamiya   
=^.^=  
  



End file.
